


You Remember...

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sadstuck, broken relationships, pre-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two nights that you hate to remember. Yet you will always have them in your thoughts. Sadstuck like you wouldn’t believe</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remember...

You don’t remember much of that night. 

You remember a night of song and joy. You remember holding a warm blooded figure to your chest, your hands threaded through her hair as you both joined in the act of love.

You remember pulling on your clothes and curling with her on the pile of blankets and horns, not realizing in your bliss and ease that this would be the worst night of your life.

You remember seeing your friends dead, piling up with the two closest trolls in your heart right at the peak, olive and gold mixing in the worst ways.

You remember waking up, your throat raw and your little one, the little one you were so red for, screaming and crying, her hands covered in the olive blood you saw in your night terrors as they futilely tried to protect her sensitive ears.

You remember reaching out to her only to have her flinch away, her dark eyes wide and accusing.

You remember the next day, where you were told she was permantely deaf. When you asked to see her, you were told she didn’t want to see you. Instead you were given a note with one word.

Goodbye.

You remember, in your grief and anger, you cursed yourself. You had ruined the most important thing in your life. 

You remember your little gold blood who promised to stop by and be there for you.

You remember the knife you used before he came into your hive and his horrified screams.when he saw the indigo stains.

You remember how after your deed you wanted to keep going. But your little gold blood stopped you, pinning you down with his psionics and slowing the blood flow. His mismatched eyes were gentle as he held you down, hands throwing your indigo stained knife far away.

You remember as he healed you through the next few perigrees, healing as your succumbed to infection and fever.

You remember the day you were as healed as you could be and how he reluctantly agreed to help you stitch your lips closed.

You remember seeing your olive blood stare at you when you saw her again, almost a sweep later. You remember your pale brother grip your hand, anger at your ex evident.

You remember trying to comfort him and his words when that failed. “She ran. I get it- what happened mutht had thucked.But it’th almotht been a thweep and she never came to thee you. Or athked about you. It’th like you don’t matter to her.”

You remember as she distangled herself from the little mutant blood, warily watching your pale brother as she stepped as close as she dared.

You remember her soft apology and you remember slowly signing back to her that you understood. You remember smiling at her confusion as your little gold brother quietly translated the words so that she understood.

You remember nights during your healing how you and your pale brother learned together how to sign and communicate without words.

You remember slowly healing the rift between you and your olive blood.

You remember the second worst day of your life, when your little gold blooded pale brother told you of the danger that was to happen. You remember scoffing and telling him he was ridiculous. You didn’t realize that your doom was beginning.

You remember being approached by the little empress to be, being asked where your little pale mate was.

You remember running to where he said you would all be killed.

You remember seeing the meteor, a huge thing that would surely have killed all of you.

You remember your little- no, no longer little, your gold brother gathering his energies. Letting them out. The optic blasts slowly but surely disintegrating the meteor.

You remember him falling, and when you got to him, you remember pushing his hair away and seeing tears- no, blood- drip out of his eyes. You remember seeing his new scars, the horrible irony that the scars were the two colors your gold blood loved.

You remember hearing him whisper the two words you’ve grown to hate since.

I’m sorry.  


xXx Fin xXx


End file.
